The Hunt For The Compass
by Masteroth
Summary: Jack Sparrow rescues a man from drowning and takes him in but does he know what this stranger is REALLY after? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything, except the fictional character  
named Mick in this story.

TEASER: Jack Sparrow rescues a man from drowning and takes him in.  
But does he know what this stranger really wants??

THE HUNT FOR THE COMPASS - CHAPTER I

Jack Sparrow was yelling out commands to the crew as they hauled the  
redhaired man out of the angry sea. As the half-drowning man clung  
on the rope which had been thrown down to him from the railing, Jack  
looked at Will Turner with a skew smile:

"He looks rather odd… has to be Scandinavian, ay?", he said as he  
put an arm around Turner, staring at the fighting Viking-look-a-like  
who was now being pulled over the railing of the Black Pearl. He  
landed with a wet splash on the deck, his red hair covering his  
face, coughing up sea water. Will made a grimace at the sight and  
looked at Sparrow from the corner of his eye. Jack sat himself down  
with crossed legs in front of the saved man:

"I'd like to hear a thanx', mate", he said and wiped the soaked  
hair away from the man's pale face.

"How did you end up in the water anyways?", Sparrow asked as he  
revealed his gold- and silver teeth in a curious laugh. The  
shipwrecked man managed to look up at him, obviously confused and  
half-delirious from the massive intake of water:

"Our ship was attacked… I managed to get… out of there… everyone is…  
gone… including the ship", the man said and coughed again, splashing  
a small jet of water right in the face of Jack Sparrow – who made a  
disgusted sound as he wiped his dirty face with the back of his  
hand.

"What's you name, mate?", Jack asked and cocked his head, staring at  
the Viking, which he had already named him in his mind.  
"Mick… Mick Kristiansen", the man said and grabbed Sparrow's hand as  
he offered it to him. Even though Sparrow was a strong man he had a  
little trouble managing to pull Mick up on his wobbling feet.

"Ay… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… welcome aboard the Black Pearl!",  
Jack said with a laugh and clapped Mick's broad shoulder. This only  
caused him to cough again as he stared at the captain with both  
confusion and fear in his eyes. The Black Pearl? Could this be  
real???

"And this is William Turner", Sparrow continued as he pulled Will to  
his side. Turner immediately stuck out his hand:

"Pleased to meet you… ", he said as Mick shook his hand.

"Likewise… and thanx", he said as he looked at Sparrow.

"No problem, mate", was Jack's response as he seemed to play with  
something that looked like an old compass. Mick's eyes widened. That  
was it!! Of course he hadn't told them that he had been on one of  
the Company's ships… to get just that little compass. He had seen a  
drawing of it… it matched. He had no idea what the governor wanted  
with that silly little thing… but none the less Mick wouldn't have  
to hang. That was IF he managed to get the compass.

"Looking at this, mate?", Jack suddenly asked as he had noticed how  
Mick's green eyes were more than just focused on the little box.  
Mick immediately removed his glance and smiled innocently:

"Oh, I was just admiring your little… thing. Haven't seen one of  
those before", he said and looked at Will who now had an odd,  
suspicious look in his dark eyes.

"Well, that isn't so weird. It's a special little thing", Jack said  
and put it inside his dirty shirt as he spat over the railing. That  
compass would be hard to get… word said that Sparrow always kept it  
with him. Never left it out of his sight. Well, Mick HAD to get it  
somehow… at night… when the captain was asleep. He couldn't believe  
his luck. Picked up by the legendary captain of the Black Pearl….  
This was almost too good to be true. As these thoughts raced through  
his brain, Jack suddenly let his hand smack down on Mick's shoulder  
with a loud and wet sound, which kind of brought Mick back to the  
real world.

"So whatta ya say, mate? Some dry clothes might be in order?

Savvy?", Jack grinned and cocked his head, staring a the red-haired  
Viking. Mick's green eyes brightened:

"Oh.. oh, yes, that would be nice… thank you!", he said as Turner  
gestured for Mick to follow him.

"Welcome, Scandinavia fellow! Feel right at home… at… sea…  
whatever!", Jack spat out and put a rum bottle to his lips as he  
kind of swayed back and forth. Mick couldn't help but smile as he  
followed Will Turner across the deck, which quirked lightly under  
their weight.

"It's right this way, follow me", Will said as he opened the hatch  
which led below deck and started walking down the tiny, slippery  
steps. Mick followed the best he could, however his huge feet didn't  
really fit the steps and he almost tripped a couple of times.

"Easy there", Will smiled as he grabbed a oil lamp hanging on the  
wall and continued walking past the cannons and kind of smelly  
cabyss. They soon reached a small room with a metal bed bunk covered  
with hay and a porcelain pot to piss in.

"Fancy", Mick mumbled and looked at Turner who just smiled. He then  
bent down and grabbed something from under the bed bunk – Mick  
immediately tensed up. A gun? A sword? He had heard of Turner's  
fighting skills… what if his intentions had been revealed somehow?  
Mick swallowed as Turner stood back up and turned around towards him:  
"Here you go!", Will said and pushed a bundle of dry clothes into  
Mick's arms.

"Th.. thank you!", Mick stuttered and he hated himself for it, but  
he had been more than just nervous. Will cocked his head a bit and  
then smiled:

"You're an odd fellow… well, get dressed and go to sleep… it's going  
to be a stormy night and it's already late", he said and turned his  
back to Mick and left the room. Mick just looked from the door to  
the bundle of clothes in his arms… and back. Oh well, he was  
freezing anyway…. He started to take of his wet shirt. Wasn't as  
easy as it would seem, because the salty seawater made it stick like  
glue to his pale skin. He finally got it off and it landed on the  
plank floor with a splat'. Goosebumps had formed all over his skin  
and his nipples were almost aching from the cold. Quickly he started  
to unbuckle his belt and spent around one whole minute working on  
getting his trousers off. Finally he stood there naked and…

"By the way….!!", Jack's voice boomed as he came around the corner –

"Oh… that's… admirable…", he said and pointed towards Mick's lower  
region as he intensely focused on the ceiling and drank some more  
rum. He had never seen that size before.

"Gotta be a viking thing…", Jack mumbled to himself as Mick covered  
his noble parts with the bundle of clothes.  
"You were saying, captain?", Mick said, his voice shaking from both  
the surprise and the cold.

"Oh, just wanted to ask how you get that hair colour?", Jack said  
almost incoherently. Mick frowned as he looked at Jack who was STILL  
staring at the ceiling.

"Umm… it's… a Scandinavian thing. You're born with it", Mick said,  
looking like one big question mark. The legendary Captain Jack  
Sparrow was definitely an interesting, if not weird, persona.

"Oh…", Jack merely said and took another big slurp of the rum. There  
was silence for around 30 seconds. Mick had started to shake all  
over his body.

"Umm, Captain, I would like to get dressed now…?", he said in a  
shaky voice.

"Oh….. OH! Yes! Of course! Sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Kri…  
Kria… Kris… Mr. Krist! Or.. Yes, I will leave you now", Sparrow said  
and turned around on his heels – not very gracefully – and  
disappeared around the corner. Mick just stood there, baffled,  
curling his toes just to try to forget about the stabbing cold. Then  
he shook his head and threw the bundle of clothes down on the  
haystack called a bed and started sorting it. He quickly found a  
white cotton shirt and forced it down over his head, covering his  
upper body with it. Then he found some brown leather pants and put  
one foot through one of the legs… then the other… however he hadn't  
contemplated the scientific fact that wet and leather do NOT go  
together. As he tried to pull the pants up – they stuck to him like  
glue just above his knees.

"Damn it!", he burst out and grabbed the lining of the leather  
pants, pulling frantically. The pants slooowly slipped further and  
further upwards, but it was indeed a struggle. Viking versus wet  
leather pants. Finally he managed to get the pants up to his waist  
line and closed them with the silver buttons. He then let out a  
satisfied sigh and let himself fall down on the hay.

"Av for sa…", he started, but then decided not to finish the  
sentence. The hay was pricking him everywhere… but he was lucky to  
be alive. And even more lucky to actually be aboard the Black Pearl!  
Now he just had to wait until the captain had fallen asleep… and  
then somehow get the compass, steal one of the rescue boats AND get  
away from this ship unnoticed. But how on earth was he going to do  
that?

Want more?? You can find the rest of the chapters on my site called POTCfanfiction at Yahoo Groups. I will heart you forever if you check it out. Thank you in advance.

COPYRIGHT 2007


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the character Mick.  
TEASER: The stranger now starts his mission... but will he succeed  
in retrieving the well-guarded compass?  
RATING: PG13  
GENRE: Humor/Drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER II

Mick scratched his chin as he thought about his quest... he HAD to  
complete this mission or he would hang. No such thing as hiding here  
or somewhere else for that matter – he would be found. The governor  
did not handle mistakes very well... Mick closed his eyes and  
started to wait... he wondered when the captain would go to sleep.  
And exactly where. But he HAD seen drawings of this ship and had  
heard many stories about it told with fear and awe, especially in  
Port Royal. Two hours went by and Mick sat up in the so called bed,  
listening for any signs of Jack Sparrow's footsteps or voice.  
Nothing came to his attention. Besides it was hard hearing anything  
but the wind's wailing and the huge waves breaking against the ship.  
The sails had been taken down – the storm would merely rip them to  
pieces. Mick wondered if the crew was asleep... there was nothing to  
do on deck anyway except being swept away by the waves, and steering  
the ship was impossible. With this in mind Mick got up from the bed  
and slowly approached the entrance to his little, dark room. From a  
distance he could see the warm, orange light from the oil lamp,  
swinging back and forth on the wall. Carefully he stuck his head out  
and stared around the corner... nothing was there, except the  
cannons, the oil lamp, some haystacks and unidentifiable objects  
lying around on the wooden floor. Mick stepped out of his room – he  
had decided not to wear boots, because they were too noisy – and on  
his bare feet he started advancing towards the cabyss on his left  
side... that was the only thing between him and the staircase going  
up to the deck. No one would cook at this hour, right? Mick stuck  
his head around the corner of the cabyss and looked inside... lots  
of pot and pans and a disgusting smell of rotten food, but nothing  
else. Phew. With a silent, relieved sigh Mick continued to the  
staircase. One step at a time he closed in on the hatch... the sound  
of the waves and the quirking wood intensified. Carefully Mick  
grabbed the handle of the hatch and started opening it, as  
soundlessly as he could… he was immediately hit in the face by small  
sprays of seawater and the ocean air was kind of refreshing compared  
to the musky smell below deck. His red hair was swaying in the wind  
as he stuck his head out and looked around in the starless pitch  
black night. The clouds were heavy and had a darker than black  
colour, racing across the sky, almost bobbling and sizzling as  
lightning surrounded the horizon. He could clearly smell the ozone  
in the air. He looked at the deck… no one was there, they had to be  
sleeping somewhere else below. The masts were quirking violently and  
the only thing Mick could hear was the breaking of the waves and the  
wailing winds, throwing the ship from side to side.

"Perfect", Mick mumbled as he stepped outside and silently closed  
the hatch behind him. He had a hard time walking straight, as the  
deck kept tipping from side to side… he wobbly grabbed the railing  
next to the hatch and was immediately drenched by an ice cold  
splatter from the waves. Now all he had to do was find Jack  
Sparrow's sleeping chambers. Looking around he quickly identified  
the large cabin with the glass doors on the highest point on the  
back of the ship – it was exactly like the drawing the Governor had  
shown him. Mick slowly advanced towards the cabin… his heart was  
pounding in his chest and he tried hard to focus on getting his feet  
to stand properly on the drenched planks of the deck, so he wouldn't  
fall over risking to wake someone. He reached the glass doors and  
tried to look inside… there was no light except a small oil lamp,  
but he couldn't really see anything, the glass was pretty foggy.  
Mick closed his eyes for a couple of seconds… and then his hand  
grabbed the handle of the door. With a grimace of concentration he  
very carefully pulled the handle, inch by inch, and to his surprise  
it opened without a sound. It wasn't locked! How had he deserved  
this luck, he thought to himself. Quickly Mick stepped inside the  
warm cabin and silently closed the door after him. Didn't want to  
awake the captain by howling winds and sprays of water from the  
outside. Mick's eyes started to adjust to the dim light and the  
surrounding darkness… and there he was, Jack Sparrow… bent over a  
table sitting on a chair, his face on top of a huge map, asleep. And  
of course the unmistakable rum bottle in his right hand. Mick  
couldn't help but smile… and felt a little guilty. He knew that this  
compass was of great value to this man, that it was legendary… and  
apparently broken. But if it really was broken, then what was the  
Governor's business with it? Sparrow had in fact saved Mick's life…  
but if he was to keep his life he HAD to betray the captain, no  
matter if he wanted to or not. With silent footsteps Mick approached  
the sleeping captain.

"Aye… yo ho… bottle of… rum…", Jack suddenly mumbled and Mick  
immediately froze. He studied Jack's tanned face as his lips tried  
to form some words which didn't come out. Was he drunk? Stupid  
question, Mick thought to himself. Mick's eyes now trailed down  
Jack's white shirt and to his belt… and there it was… the compass.  
Of course covered by Jack's left hand. Silently Mick bent over,  
sticking his face into Jack's, noses only inches apart… phew, the  
stench of rum. Jack started to snore violently and Mick almost  
jumped. Now… the compass. Jack was heavily asleep. Mick stuck his  
hand out and touched the corner of the compass, the only part of it  
that wasn't covered by Sparrow's dirty hand. Squeezing his eyes shut  
Mick took the chance that he had to take – he let his hand rest on  
Jack's and started to move his fingers one by one, off the compass.  
Now only the pinky left… carefully he grabbed Jack's pinky and  
lifter it away from the little black compass… success! Jack's hand  
fell down his lap and he uttered a moaning sound followed by:

"A pirate's… life… for me…"  
Mick swallowed and grabbed the strap that tied the compass to Jack's  
brown leather belt. Slowly loosening it Mick kept staring at Jack's  
face… he wasn't moving. There was a small knot on the strap and Mick  
started to work on it… almost there, almost there… the knot opened  
and Mick slowly pulled at the compass, sliding the strap out from  
the belt.

"WHOAH!!", Jack spat out as his dark brown eyes shot open and within  
a split second he had grabbed a tight hold of Mick's hand AND the  
compass.

"Mate, what are you doing??", the captain spat groggily and looked  
at Mick heavy-lidded. Mick's eyes were wide open:

"Umm… I was just admiring… your… thing…", Mick rasped and looked at  
Sparrow whose eyes squinted as he stared down at his own crotch:

"My… thing?", he asked, still not fully awake.

"Not THAT thing, geez!", Mick burst out and nodded at the compass.  
He had to play a new game now…might as well lure the compass out of  
Sparrow now that he was awake. Maybe he could even get him MORE  
drunk? Or somehow trick him. But the captain wasn't stupid… that  
much he knew. And not a bad swordsman either, so Mick would have to  
watch his step.

"Oh… my thing… Many people are interested in my thing… That came out  
wrong", Jack said and stared at the ceiling as if he was  
contemplating something deeply. He then looked at the Viking:

"So why you interested? And whatcha doin' ere in the middle of the  
night, mate?", Jack asked, now more awake, his dark eyes shining.  
Mick swallowed.

"I was just… looking for some company… I'd like to know more about  
the ship and such…", Mick said not knowing what to say at all. It  
had come out stupid. Jack eyebrows narrowed as he looked up at the  
red haired man, who was now soaked again.

"So you tried to steal my compass, aye?", Jack said and got up from  
the chair, facing Mick… well, one head shorter. Mick started to  
shake his head, almost in panic:

"No no… No, I was just… I just wanted to look at it. I just wondered  
how you can steer a ship with a broken compass?", Mick said and  
backed away a little. However Jack followed him, keeping only a  
short distance between them.

"Aye… well, it's not broken, mate… It's very much working… unlike  
your argument for bursting inhere in the middle of the night", Jack  
said as he looked up at Mick with his eyes narrowed and suspicious.  
And before Mick knew of it, he had a sword tip under his chin.

COPYRIGHT 2007 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Mick.

TEASER: How will Jack react to this stranger trying to steal his

compass??

WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.

GENRE: Humour/drama

THE HUNT FOR THE COMPASS CHAPTER III

"Heeeey..! Easy now…!", Mick burst out in his thick Scandinavian

accent as he stared bewildered at the captain, who just smiled

patronisingly at him.

"Mate, one thing is good company… which I KNOW I can definitely

offer… another is stealing. I kind of like it though – you could be

a good pirate, if you learned how to NOT wake up a man while

stealing from him", he laughed and put the sword down. Mick sighed

from relief.

"So sit down, whelp…! Have some rum! Not too much though!", Sparrow

said as he let himself fall back down into his wooden chair by the

table and smacked his feet down on the map spread across the table

top. Mick forced out a smile and sat himself down, opposite Jack, on

the other side of the table. What was he to do now? This Sparrow

fellow was indeed unpredictable…

"Have some rum, whelp!", Jack said as he almost threw the open

bottle at Mick, who just managed to catch it with shaky hands. Jack

just stared at him… like he was anticipating something… Mick looked

at little confused.

"Well?", Jack merely said and nodded towards the bottle.

"Oh…", Mick said as he put the bottle to his lips and took a slurp…

"For helv…!", Mick choked as the almost pure rum burned his throat

all the way down. Jack immediately started chuckling and took the

bottle back, put it to his lips and drank several big gulps of the

golden rum.

"Too strong for you, whelp?", Jack laughed, but then looked serious.

He slowly leaned forwards over the table, sticking his face as close

to Mick's as it could get:

"Wanna know something about the compass?", he whispered and Mick's

eyes almost run with water from the harsh rum breath.

"Yes.. yes, of course", Mick stammered and stared at Jack curiously.

Jack revealed one of his silver teeth in a skew grin:

"You can't have it", he just said and then sat back down in his

chair. Mick's hands turned into fists under the table… he had never

met a more irritating and arrogant man in his life! He would have to

make a run for it… this was to no use. And now Sparrow probably knew

what he was truly after… not accommodation, not rum, not the winds

in the sails and the fresh sea air – he was after the compass and

nothing else.

"Savvy?", Jack smiled and put the bottle to his lips again. Mick's

fists turned white under the table. And he decided to do something

rash. Within a split second the Viking had snatched the compass from

the captain's belt, snapping the string – tipping over the table,

temporarily trapping Sparrow beneath it, the map covering his face.

"Bloody hell!!", Jack spat out as he landed with a thud on his back

on the wooden planks of his cabin. Frantically Sparrow fought with

the big map and finally was able to remove it from his face AND

body – and desperately stared at the now open glass door. The Viking

had taken his treasure! Jack couldn't believe how dauntless this

Scandinavian had been. The act he had just performed took courage of

an extraordinary sort – stealing the legendary Captain Jack

Sparrow's most treasured possession. With a loud hiss Jack kicked

away the table and stumbled towards the door of his cabin. Outside

were the wailing winds and the sprays of salty water, which hit him

square in the face, almost sending him backwards into the cabin. But

clumsily Jack grabbed on to the swinging glass door, staring into

the pitch black night:

"Viking!! Got somethin' to tell ye, mate – you're either

extraordinarily stupid… or admirably courageous!!", Jack yelled into

the night. He knew that Mick had to be somewhere on the deck – he

wouldn't have had the time to go below, which would also be a dumb

idea.

"Or maybe he's got a sunburn…", Jack mumbled to himself as he drew

his sword and elegantly jumped down on the main deck from his cabin.

Holding up the sword Jack started to search the deck… and the first

place he wanted to look was of course by the rescue boats.

"Well, well, well… look who we have ere… resembles an awful lot the

whelp who just stole my compass", Jack said in an overly polite tone

as he fingered his braided goatee with his free hand. Mick looked up

in surprise as he heard Jack's voice. He had almost untied the last

knot on the ropes which secured the tiny vessel… he hadn't expected

the drunken captain to be this fast. Damn it! Mick stood back up

from his crouching position and stared right at Sparrow:

"Wanna know something about the compass?", the Viking merely said.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked around for a couple of seconds as

if he had only just discovered where he was.

"I can't have it…?", Jack asked and looked at Mick with a lifted

index finger as if he was stating a fact. Mick cocked his head:

"Bravo! You win a jar of dirt, tada!", Mick said as he held one of

his hands behind his back and the other on the railing in order to

not be swept off his feet by the breaking waves. Jack suddenly

looked almost hurt:

"Don't mock my jar of dirt", he just said as he slowly raised his

sword towards Mick.

"Savvy?", he added just in case this Scandinavian was thick-headed.

The Viking laid his head back and started laughing almost insanely –

this just couldn't be happening! But rather die by a pirate's sword

than to be hung in public, Mick thought as he suddenly pulled

something from the back of his leather trousers – a dagger, which he

had found lying around on the deck as he ran out. Jack had been

staring at this man who had seemingly gone mental, when the bastard

suddenly drew a weapon:

"Wow…! Sure you wanna do that, mate? Say, why don't you hand over

the compass… and I won't have to… well… run you through, savvy?",

Jack smiled and nodded towards the compass which now dangled from

the Viking's belt. Mick smiled a skew smile:

"Umm… let me think… NO?", he just said as he suddenly lunged at

Jack, the dagger flying dangerously close past the captain's left

cheekbone. Jack stumbled backwards in surprise from this sudden

outburst of physical violence.

"Extraordinarily stupid…", Jack mumbled as he now lifted his sword

even higher and advanced on the Viking, who was just standing there

with his dagger ready for the plunge. They ended up walking in one

big circle, constantly facing each other – both weapons drawn and

ready. They circled like this for around thirty seconds, both

breathing heavily from the adrenalin pumping through their veins.

Then Jack suddenly stopped and looked at Mick with a kind of baffled

look on his handsome, tanned face:

"Umm... should we... get started? Or.. should we just keep

dancing?", Jack said and looked at the Viking, who looked rather

nervous and sweaty already.

"Well, make your move, Jack Sparrow", Mick said and waved at Jack

with his free hand. Jack froze:

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparow, thank you", he said in a monotone voice

and suddenly jabbed his sword out at the Viking, who – despite his

rather huge size – quickly and elegantly jumped to the side. Jack

let out an amused laugh:

"Who taught ye that? Ballet-school, ey?", he giggled and lunged at

Mick again, whose face had now turned almost as red as his hair. The

sword cut through the fabric of Mick's white cotton shirt, leaving

just a tiny, but rather long cut across the left side of his chest.

This only made the Scandiavian even more agitated and now he

advanced on Jack, just managing to cut a three inches long line on

his right wrist – Jack let out a rather annoyed yelp and almost

dropped his sword from the shock. But oh no – this would be way too

easy for the whelp.

COPYRIGHT 2007

WANT MORE? Liked it so far?? Please post a review!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

Mick.

TEASER: How will it evolve when the Scandinavian takes on the

legendary Jack Sparrow?

WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.

GENRE: Humour/drama

THE HUNT FOR THE COMPASS CHAPTER IV

"Say, mate... Ye honestly think ye stand a chance against the best

swordsman on the sea? I don't wanna hurt ya... but if ye don't hand

over that compass I'm afraid I'll have to!", Jack spat as he swung

the sword upwards, the tip of the blade splitting the surface of

Mick's skin on his lightly bearded chin.

"Owww!", Mick burst out and grabbed his chin with his free hand...

warm, sticky fluid immediately covered his palm and trickled down

his underarm:

"You bastard!", Mick hissed, which only resulted in a shrug from the

captain:

"Pirate...!?", he grinned and suddenly swung his sword out at Mick,

who just barely avoided being cut across his chest once more by

stepping backwards and to the side – this however caused the Viking

to trip over the rim of the water tight hatch. He didn't even know

that they had actually moved that far. With a wet thud he landed on

his back on the soaked deck, but never losing his focus on Jack

Sparrow. In the fall Mick had dropped his dagger, which was lying on

the planks just two feet away from him. As he spun to the side and

reached for his weapon, a heavy foot pinned down his wrist. Mick

yelped in pain and looked up at Jack, who was triumphantly towering

above him, sword to his throat.

"Told ya, mate", Jack merely said and suddenly shouted:

"Turner!! Gibbs!!"

And within twenty seconds the two of them opened the hatch and

stared at Mick who was still just lying there, pinned and with a

sword tip to the side of his neck. Turner looked completely

perplexed and shocked, while Gibbs just smiled.

"Jack Sparrow with another trophy... say, mate, what's the whelp

done?", Gibbs grinned and got up on the deck, supporting himself on

the railing. Turner followed and looked from Mick to Jack, then to

Gibbs:

"What is going on, Jack?", he asked and then looked at his captain's

bloody wrist.

"He did that??", Will burst out and stared at Mick, now with rage

in his eyes. Jack looked confused for a moment... then looked at his

wrist:

"Oh... OH! Yes. Yes, he did. Fought pretty bravely, the lad... or

stupidly, I can't tell", Jack said as he nodded for Gibbs and Turner

to pick his beaten opponent up from the deck. Each of them grabbed

one of Mick's arms and lifted him up as Jack removed the sword. Mick

immediately started to squirm as he stared at Jack, his eyes

sparkling green in the dawning night:

"You don't understand!! I will hang for this!!", he burst out and

tried to tear his arms away, out of the tight grasp. However he

didn't succeed and Jack stared back at him with a perplexed

expression on his face:

"Hang? Nooo, lad... just a whipping or some labour or whatever I

come up with, you'll survive. But ONLY because I kind of fancy your

bravery... or stupidity.. or whatever it is!", Jack said and waved

his sword in the air in a kind of spastic movement. Turner looked

back at Jack:

"But why did you start fighting to begin with?", he asked while his

dark curls were swaying back and forth in the strong winds, partly

covering his face. Jack's eyebrows rose:

"Stole me compass", Jack merely said and watched as both Turner's

and Gibbs' eyes turned wide in a shocked expression.

"The whelp stole ye compass??", Gibbs asked in utter surprise and

looked at Mick, who was still pinned between him and Turner.

"Gotta say... must've taken some guts", Gibbs said and stared at

Mick almost approvingly, nodding his head in something that

resembled respect. Mick just raised an eyebrow.

"Or lack of common sense", Turner added as he stared at Mick in

contempt.

"Listen, I need that compass!", Mick burst out desperately and

looked from Gibbs to Will to Jack... then rested his gaze at the wet

planks by his feet.

"So do I, mate", Jack just said and sighed as he inhaled the fresh

morning breeze from the Caribbean sea.

"What do we do now, cap'n?", Gibbs asked and looked at Jack who was

fingering one of his breaded beard strands, looking pretty far gone

in thoughts. Gibbs looked at Will... and Will looked at Jack:

"Jack!", he said loudly and the captain jumped a little, popping

back to the real world.

"Yes... yes, that we will do", he mumbled and looked at Gibbs:

"Where's the rum?", he asked and started walking towards his cabin.

Both Will, Gibbs and Mick looked rather perplexed... and quickly

both of them turned around and followed the captain, Mick still

pinned between them.

"Cap'n!", Gibbs yelled out and Jack spun around, not very

gracefully, on his heels and faced them:

"YES, sir Gibbs?", he said, rather annoyed and turned his head

towards his cabin, clearly longing for the bottle of rum... OR the

jar of dirt... or both. Gibbs frowned and looked at Jack:

"WHAT exactly did you want us to do?", he asked.

"Concerning what?", Jack asked and nodded towards his cabin, clearly

stating that he was really not interested in anything but the warmth

of his cabin... and rum.

"Umm, concerning the whelp, captain?", Gibbs said and clapped Mick

on the cheek.

"OH, the viking, yes... the viking...", Jack said and stepped up to

Mick, sticking his face into the whelp's:

"Say, Mr. Krist... what do you think of the brig?", Jack said and

turned towards his cabin again, waving at Gibbs and Turner:

"Lock him in the brig untill I have made my decision!", he said and

disappeared behind the doors of his quarters.

COPYRIGHT 2008

Want more? And what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character  
Mick.  
TEASER: What will happen now that the viking has been caught?? Is it  
over? Will he EVER get that compass?  
WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.  
GENRE: Humour/drama

THE HUNT FOR THE COMPASS CHAPTER V

Gibbs and Turner looked at each other, then at Mick:

"So it looks like you will spend some time in the hole", Will said and looked both a bit worried, yet justified. This weird red-haired man sure knew how to get himself into trouble. Gibbs nodded at Will and tightened his grip around Mick's upper arm:

"So let's go", he said and started to turn around when suddenly there was a loud boom', which shook the entire ship, making Gibbs loose his balance. For a moment he lost his grip around Mick's arm, which was enough for the Scandinavian to spin around and punch Turner in the stomach – Will let out a groan of pain and surprise and sunk to his knees, also letting go of the Viking. Mick quickly looked at Gibbs, who was supporting himself on the railing – already on his way to get a hold of the now free prisoner with an angry, yet surprised look on his face. Mick quickly turned around and ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the Captain's quarters – this was his one and only last chance to get his hands on that compass. Gibbs stopped and kneeled down next to Will:

"Ye alright, mate?", he asked and Will just waved at him to continue the hunt for the Viking, which Gibbs immediately did. He was no more than ten feet behind the fleeing prisoner, as Mick opened the doors  
to Jack's cabin and stormed inside. And there he was, Jack Sparrow, by his table with a rum bottle in one hand and a jar of dirt in the other… he must have heard him coming. Mick looked around and immediately spotted a broom – which he grabbed and put through the handles of the big double doors, locking it from the inside. Almost at the same second someone from the outside was tearing at the handles, which of course wouldn't budge. Mick turned around and faced Jack, who was still just sitting there… his facial expression  
a rather weird mix of apathy and… something that resembled fear?? Am I really that intimidating?', Mick thought and started to advance on Jack, every nerve in his body ready for combat. He slowly reached the opposite side of the table and looked down at Jack:

"Give me the compass", Mick just said and stared at the treasured little box in Jack's belt. It took a couple of seconds before Jack looked up at Mick, their eyes meeting:

"Why?", Jack merely said and stared at Mick… almost THROUGH him…Mick frowned and straightened his back a bit.

"I need it… more than you do", he said and looked over his shoulder – the broomstick had started to chisel and the tearing at the handles continued. This was borrowed time.

"I honestly doubt that, mate", Jack said and lowered his glance, staring at the big map which had been placed back on the table top.

"Only five nautical miles from Tortuga… and it had to happen now…", Jack said under his breath and closed his eyes. Mick was utterly confused:

"What do you mean?", he asked and looked inquiringly at Jack, who still had his eyes closed as if he was trying to block out something.

"CAPTAIN!! HEADING!?", it was yelled from outside the blocked doors. Jack slowly opened his eyes:

"No heading, Gibbs", Jack said and pulled the big jar of dirt closer to his body. What WAS it with that jar?? Mick got an idea. Within a split second Mick had snatched it out of Jack's grasp and stepped two feet backwards. Jack shot up from his chair:

"No!!", he yelled and fumbled for his sword, found it and drew it. For a few seconds there was just silence as the two men stared at each other:

"So what is worth more? The compass….? Or the dirt…?", Mick asked in a low tone of voice. Jack looked completely desperate… he didn't have the time to fight this insane Scandinavian…

"The d… ", Jack started, but suddenly the ship was bolted to the side as if a giant wave had hit it and both of the men lost their balance and tumbled to the floor. Jack's sword flew out of his hands and slid across the planks to the far end of the cabin. Mick managed to land on his side, saving the jar from being shattered – he needed this obviously, for some weird reason that he could simply not figure out.

"What's going on?? The storm has eased??", Mick yelled through the violent quirking of the haul and wood. Jack was lying facing him and he reached his hand out:

"Gimme the dirt and ye shall have the compass!", he yelled through the noise and splatters of water which now shattered the small windows of the cabin. Suddenly there was another bolt of the ship and now both men slid to the side, smacking into the wall of the cabin.

"The compass first!", Mick yelled, as he was feverishly trying to figure out what the hell was happening to the ship. Had they hit a reef? But the sails were down?? Jack reached for his belt and tore the compass from its string and held it out towards Mick.

"Take it, take it, just give me my dirt!", Jack yelled and reached his arm out as far as he could. Mick reached the compass and grabbed it, tearing it from Jack's bandana-wrapped hand. Quickly he stuffed the little compass inside his shirt.

"The dirt, the dirt!", Jack yelled and Mick held out the rather heavy jar of dirt towards the captain, who grabbed it and hugged it like it was more precious than life itself. He is more insane thanI imagined', Mick thought to himself and covered his head as the planks just above his head shattered with out loud crash'. Mick looked up and stared directly into… something… purplish and gooey. He then slowly turned his head towards Jack, who seemed to be frozen:

"What is that…?", Mick whispered, his face as pale as a white cotton sheet. Jack lifted his gaze to look at Mick with something that resembled sorrow in his dark eyes:

"That is the Kraken", Jack said softly and hugged the jar even tighter. There were screams outside and Mick could hear the breaking of the wooden planks and beams. His heart was hammering in his chest:

"What is the Kraken??", he asked and looked at Jack, who was now trying to stand up, still holding the jar.

"What ye see… what's breaking and swallowing my ship and killing me crew", Jack said and managed to reach the double doors, which, miraculously, were still intact. Mick looked confused and stared at Jack like one big question mark. Jack sighed:

"A giant squid! Ye know, the gooey purple thing outside?!"  
Mick's eyes grew wide… The Kraken…? He had never heard of such a thing. He knew about giant squids which were sometimes seen roaming the Caribbean seas… but giant squids attacking?? Mick managed to  
get up on his feet and followed Jack, who kicked open the doors with his heavy boot, splintering the broomstick. What met their eyes were total chaos – hundred feet high tentacles were swaying back and  
forth above the ship, some wrapped around the masts and railings, crushing them like they were tooth picks. Crewmembers were flying through the air while others were shooting at the squid's long, gooey arms – not to much effect though. In the middle of the partly shattered deck were Gibbs and Will, standing back to back, firing at the tentacles.

"Man the boats!!", Jack screamed and everyone looked at him immediately:

"Aye sir!", was the response from the around twelve remaining crewmembers. The surviving crewmembers ran for the boats, dropping everything and started loosening the ropes.

"Man the boats!!", Gibbs howled and looked at Jack:

"Cap'n!?", he yelled and pointed towards the biggest of the rescue boats. Jack lifted his hat in an appreciative gesture and wobbled down the stairs towards Gibbs and jumped into the boat. Mick  
followed, swaying violently, and jumped into the smallest boat he could find. Loosening the knots, the boat dropped into the raging sea beneath the Black Pearl, landing with a loud splash'. Mick immediately started paddling frantically towards the tiny piece of land he could see in the horizon. He couldn't believe he had the  
compass!! Now he just had to get out of there alive…

COPYRIGHT 2008

WANT MORE?? Please review


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Mick.  
TEASER: What will happen now that The Pearl is in the deep and Mick has got the compass, stranded in Tortuga?  
WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.  
GENRE: Humour/drama

THE HUNT FOR THE COMPASS CHAPTER VI

Behind him the Black Pearl disappeared into the darkness of the sea, long tentacles wrapped around it. Somewhere he could hear a loud "noooo!" and Mick looked to his side only to discover that it was Jack just about thirty feet away in a rowing boat with Gibbs and Turner. He was still holding on to that weird jar of dirt… and Mick  
pulled out the compass from his shirt and looked at it – weird, the arrow was spinning like crazy. What did the governor want with a broken compass?

"Whatever", Mick mumbled and stuffed the compass back in his shirt. It had definitely been a fair trade between him and Jack… puzzling, but easy and more than just fair', Mick thought and smiled as he paddled towards the piece of land which grew bigger and bigger. Behind him there were still crushing and spraying sounds from the sinking Pearl.  
Soon the tiny rowing boat buried its haul in the sand on a beautiful beach. Mick looked around, scanning his surroundings… there were palm trees and normal trees… it didn't look uninhabited, because when he looked to the side he could see the outlines of houses  
clumped together in a small area not too far away. Jumping out of the boat, Mick's boots were buried in the white sand. He couldn't believe the beauty of this place… compared to Scandinavia this was more than just incredible. Mick immediately made sure that he still  
had the compass and made his way towards the buildings… soon they grew bigger and bigger. It looked almost like what he had once seen in the wild west. As he hit the main street – which was the only street – he noticed a bar, a saloon between several shops and other bars. He was sure he could get some information there. Looking behind him there was a port… with several ships… almost all of them bore the Jolly Roger flag, which made him a bit uneasy. This would be were Jack was heading as well, and he knew that he would definitely want his compass back… so he better hurry. Walking inside the bar with the swinging doors, Mick was surprised by the sight… women everywhere… a bar fight going on in the corner… some poker playing… this was his kind of place! Immediately three women came over to him, one of them missing all of her teeth, which made Mick frown a bit.

"Hello, lover…!", they said simultaneously and almost rubbed themselves against him. Mick gently pushed them back and smiled:

"Sorry, I'm not looking for syphilis… but tell me… where am I?", he asked and the three women looked both surprised and offended. Finally one of them spoke, a redhead with a pretty smile:

"You're in Tortuga, love", she said and continued:

"Two silver coins and I'm yours for the night… and I don't have syphilis", she smiled sweetly. Mick just shrugged and brushed her painted cheek:

"Look… I just need some information. And I will pay you for it. Let me give you a drink. Fair?", he asked and the redhead nodded with a big smile while the two others turned around on their heels and left with a loud pffft'. Mick and his newfound information source headed for the mahogany bar in the far end of the room. Carefully Mick  
pulled out a bar stool for the redhead to sit on while he himself slumped down on the stool next to it… he placed his big hands on the counter and knocked. The bartender sent him an almost annoyed stare, but none the less he headed towards Mick.

"Two rum shots thank you", Mick said in his heavy Danish accent and the fat bartender just nodded, turned around and pulled down a huge bottle from one of the shelves, pouring two shots, which he slid across the counter. Mick had learned something from his time here in the Caribbean – the only true drink seemed to be rum. And he wasn't even sure if they even HAD mead… he missed it though. Mick turned towards the redhead who was sitting, just staring at him, with the shot glass between two of her slender long-nailed fingers.

"I suppose a toast would be in order, Mr…?", she said and smiled sweetly. Mick couldn't help but smile back:

"Well, my name is Mick… you can just call me that. And your name would be?", he asked as he clinked the shot glass against hers.

"Kirsten", she said and emptied her glass in one gulp. Mick did the same as he slid two silver coins towards her on the counter. It was all he had left.

"Well, Kirsten… I need some information. Do you know if the governor ever comes here? Or if he has a residence here?", he asked and almost spat out his drink as the redhead started laughing so loud that it hurt his ears.

"The gov'ner? Hah!", she laughed and smacked her flat hand down on the counter.

"No, love… he stays as far away from Tortuga as possible", she added and placed her head in her hands. Mick could feel her bare feet starting to caress his shins under the bar. Mick felt disappointed… he needed to get to the governor as fast as possible, which meant yet another journey. This didn't please him…

"So… do you know of a ship which takes in crew at the moment… and is headed for Port Royal?", he asked and his eyes lit up as she started smiling:

"In fact there is a merchant's ship in the port… and they need crewmen for…"

She was interrupted by a sudden, booming voice:

"Mr Krist!", from behind them. Mick spun around on his chair to face none other than captain Jack Sparrow standing in the opening of the bar, both hands on the swinging doors.

"Thought I'd find ye here… ye have good taste… in women too", Jack said as he approached Mick.

"Hello Kirsten", he said as he smacked himself down on a barstool which he placed between them. The redhead looked at Jack – and suddenly there was a loud slam'. Mick's eyebrows rose, as well did Jack's as her flat hand hit him across the face.

"Ok, I deserved that", Jack mumbled as he corrected his jaw. He then placed a dirty hand on Mick's shoulder:

"Now.. let's make a trade – here", he said and held out the jar of dirt towards Mick. Mick just smiled:

"Umm… no? What would I want with a jar of stupid dirt?", he asked and stood back up. He then put his hand on top of Kirsten's head and bent down, whispering in her ear:

"Thanks for the info… don't tell him"

And Mick made his way towards the doors. However he didn't get far – a sword whistled through the air and penetrated the door just next to Mick. The Viking immediately froze and slowly turned around – Jack was up and standing with a skew smile on his tanned face. His kohl-rimmed eyes shone with vengeance but also a hint of amusement. Jack slowly advanced on Mick, who was still just standing there. He knew that there was no way out of this. He had to follow Jack's lead.

"What do you want, Jack? You can't have it back", Mick just said in a cold voice and watched as Jack grabbed the nearest bottle from a table, drinking some of the contents in three big gulps.

"Say, mate… ever tried a bar fight? It's fun I tell ye", he said as he advanced on Mick with the bottle raised over his head. Behind him Kirsten just smacked her own forehead as if she had seen this scene a thousand times. Jack waved at Mick to approach him. Mick let out a loud sigh. And drew his sword from his belt. Sword versus bottle… this should be easy. Mick however wondered how long time he had before his ticket to Port Royal shipped off… he had to finish this fast. Maybe he should just run for it? No… that was not the honourable thing to do. Mick jumped a little as Jack smacked the bottle down on the edge of a table, splintering it in half. The sharp, ragged edges of the glass didn't look very appealing…

COPYRIGHT 2008

LIKED IT?? Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Mick.  
TEASER: What will happen now that Jack has caught up with the stealing Viking, demanding his compass back??  
WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER VII

As Sparrow lifted one of his eyebrows in a sort of come and get me'- gesture, Mick just shook his head… broken bottle versus a cutlass. What was this drunken moron thinking? Why even put effort into it? Mick just eyed the pirate captain up and down… he didn't look like much either. Worn boots… way too dirty clothes for his taste… an even  
dirtier bandana wrapped around one of his hands… another bandana on his dreadlocked head, almost covered by the miserable, totally worn- out leather hat. Mick couldn't help but chuckle and Jack looked puzzled:

"What's so funny?", he asked as he waved the broken bottle in the air. Mick bit his lower lip:

"You look funny", Mick just said.

"Well, you… have red hair…!", Jack spat back, but stopped dead in his tracks when he discovered how stupid that had sounded. Stating the obvious. As Jack looked around he noticed that almost all activity in the bar had stopped and everyone was looking at them. A roar of laughter at Jack's childish comment broke out, breaking the silence. If it wasn't for the dirt on Jack's cheeks you would have been able to see him blush a little. Jack didn't like this one bit. And just to do SOMETHING he advanced on the Viking in front of him, the broken bottle pointing its ragged edges right at his chest. However the red-  
haired man avoided the attack by spinning to his right, knocking over a big plant. Jack's eyes flinched a bit as he felt the rush of air as the cutlass cut the air only a few inches from his left ear. However Jack didn't even turn around to face his opponent – but a devilish smile spread on his full lips. Jack still carried the precious jar of dirt under his left arm... however, since he was on land, it wasn't precious anymore. Carefully and soundlessly Jack opened the jar.

"What are you doing? Come and fight! No time to nappy nappy", Mick mocked, but dropped his cutlass with a surprised roar of pain as all of the contents of the jar hit him square in the face, the grains of sand grinding into his corneas. With a loud yelp Mick tried to brush away the sand from his eyes, but didn't really succeed – he was  
partially blinded. In pain and confusion Mick tripped over a chair and landed on his back on the floor – quickly he was up on his elbows, but he couldn't spot Jack, everything was alarmingly blurry.

"Cheap trick!", Mick yelled out into the crowd, which was now hollering in excitement.

"Umm, pirate?!", Jack's voice came from Mick's left side, and he spun around, fumbling for his cutlass which HAD to be there somewhere on the floor. However the feeling of cold steel against his lower arm made him freeze.

"Looking for this I suppose?", Jack's voice said mockingly. Mick's vision had started to correct itself again, even though it hurt like a bitch – and he looked up only to see the outline of Jack and a blurred smile on his face. Oh, and the cutlass not to forget.

"You fool… now you have no stupid dirt to trade!", Mick grunted, but fell silent as Jack slapped him across the wrist with the flat side of the blade.

"My dirt is NOT stupid… well, wasn't stupid… and as for the trading part – I already gave you the dirt, now didn't I? Where's me compass?", Jack asked and slapped Mick again. The Viking didn't answer though.

"Stand up!", Jack demanded and Mick did what he said, supporting himself on a table – his eyes were red and running with water. Mick could finally make him out. He was just standing there, trying to look taller than he really was, and threatened him with his own  
sword. This wasn't what Mick had had in mind… far from it. And what about the merchant ship?

"You can't have the damn compass!", Mick hissed, but shut up as Jack placed the sword tip under his chin:

"OH, I think ye'll gimme the damn comp…"  
A loud crash' sounded, and shards of a big Chinese vase scattered around Jack's head. The pirate hit the floor approximately at the same time as the shards of precious porcelain. Mick looked up in shock and his eyes locked on a pair of greyish blue ones:

"That would be MY compass… hand it over", the wigged man said and waved his fingers towards Mick, who was still just standing there, dumbfounded.

"And who might you be?", Mick asked as he rubbed his sore eyes. The man in front of him said without any expression on his face at all:

"I am commodore James Norrington of the Royal Navy and you WILL hand it over", he said in a snobbish voice and stared at Mick.

COPYRIGHT 2008

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character  
Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Norrington has showed up and demands to get the compass. What will happen??  
WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER VIII

Mick stared at the high ranking officer in front of him. That wig sure look stupid', was all he could think about right there… but he knew that stupid wigs meant power.

"Just because you're wearing a wig doesn't make you stand above me", Mick said and crossed his arms like a spoiled child who didn't get his way.

"Besides, you have no weap…", Mick started, but stopped mid-sentence when this commodore man picked up Jack's… or Mick's cutlass in a split second and pointed it at him. Loud booing was heard from around the room. No one seemed to like this officer much, and neither did Mick. His aching eyes focused on the tip of the cutlass, which was  
only a few inches from his chin.

"Hand it over or die", was the simple order from the commodore. Reluctantly, VERY reluctantly, Mick reached inside his shirt and pulled out the small compass… he looked at it for a moment. That little box was a symbol of his freedom… AND his life. He couldn't  
hand it over… but better die later than now. And with this in mind he tossed the compass to the commodore who grabbed it with his free hand. A little smile spread on his lips:

"Why, thank you. Wise move", he said and started backing away… soon he was out the door and disappeared. Mick ran to the double doors and stuck his head outside, scanning the surroundings – but the wigged man was nowhere to be seen.

"Me head…", a voice suddenly came from behind. And then a female voice:

"You only need two stitches, don't be a wuss"

Mick turned around to see a red haired woman kneeling over Jack, studying the deep cut in his dreadlocked scalp.

"And who might ye be, me lady?", Jack asked and looking up at the woman, who had just about the fairest skin he had ever seen. She was dressed in a big, black gown and her deep green eyes looked down at him warmly.

"I am Carmen… and I saw the cowardly way you were attacked", she said in a sweet voice. For a moment both Jack and Mick studied her… quite a beauty. Then Mick's eyes noticed the all black clothing… even her necklace made of stones were black.

"Going to a funeral?", Mick snorted and approached her slowly – he didn't quite know what side she was on, and he wouldn't risk having a another weapon stuck in his face. She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling:

"No. Unless you don't shut up", she said firmly and helped Jack sit up:

"Stay here, I'll just fetch some warm water, thread and needle", Carmen said and headed towards the stairs in the tavern. By the word needle' Jack's eyes shot open in shock… he might be a fearless pirate captain, but needles weren't exactly his cup of tea. Mick now  
kneeled down next to the bleeding Jack and looked him up and down for a second.

"What do ye want? And gimme me compass!", Jack said and reached out for Mick, who moved back a little:

"I don't have the compass anymore… some wigged man took it", Mick said and watched as Jack's eyes grew big again:

"Wigged man? Details, please. Name?!", Jack almost spat out as he rubbed the back of his sore head, getting blood on his dirty fingers.

"Don't do that!", Carmen's voice boomed as she kneeled down again, grabbed Jack's head and tilted it forwards, making him look at the floor. Mick rubbed his bearded chin and thought carefully

"I think he said he was a commodore or something… I forgot the name, terrible with names", Mick said and watched as Jack's head shot up, making Carmen stick the needle into his scalp.

"Owwwww!!", Jack burst out:

"Are you trying to kill me?!", he snapped at Carmen who merely raised her eyebrows:

"Do you want this fixed or not? Then shut up and act like a man!", she said and tilted his head forwards again. From under Jack's dreadlocks Mick could hear him mumble:

"Damn Norrington… This time I'll kill him"

"I'll help you!", Mick burst out and Jack seemed to freeze. Without looking up while Carmen was doing her thing, Jack mumbled:

"First ye steal me compass… then ye try to kill me… and now ye want to help me? Have ye got a sunburn?"

Mick shook his head even though he knew that Jack couldn't see it.

"Ah… an alliance… foes turned friends… come with me", Carmen almost whispered as she had finished the last stitch in Jack's scalp accompanied by a loud groan from the pirate. Jack lifted his head and looked from Mick to the lady dressed in black:

"Thank ye for patching me up, luv", Jack said and then tilted his head:

"Go with you where?", he then asked and looked at Mick, who was just as confused. Carmen corrected her heavy, black necklace a bit as her deep green eyes focused on them:

"Let's say I was sent by an old friend of yours… Jack Sparrow", she said and offered Jack her hand. Puzzled and with a confused look on his face Jack grabbed her hand and she helped him stand back up. Small white dots were squirming around in his field of vision and he had to admit that it felt like he had been hauled under a ship…

"Follow me, boys", Carmen said and started to walk up the stairs.  
Left curious they couldn't help but follow. Jack was pondering about what this weird stranger had said… what friend? Did HE have friends? Mick followed Jack and Carmen into a dimly lit room on the first floor…

"Take a seat", Carmen said in a friendly tone and couldn't help but watch Jack, whose tall, slender body worked itself slowly down on a chair by her table.

"Why are we here?", Mick asked as he sat himself down. Carmen merely smiled:

"To tell your fortunes, Mick"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

COPYRIGHT 2007 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Norrington has got the compass, Mick and Jack are suddenly friends and what IS up with the mysterious Carmen?  
WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence.  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER IX

Mick stared up at Carmen with a puzzled and kind of scared look on his pale face:  
"How do you know my name?", he asked dumbfounded and looked from Carmen to Jack and back again. Carmen merely smiled a skew smile:  
"I know many things… oh, and don't worry about the rum", she said and Jack's head immediately shot up, making his arm tilt the bottle of rum on the table – it fell to the floor and shattered with a splash. Jack's face paled in a split second:  
"No!", he burst out and kneeled down on the floor, looking at the golden liquid, which was disappearing down through the spaces between the wooden floor planks. For a moment Jack seriously considered sticking his tongue out and rescue just a few drops. He then shook his head as if to clear his mind and looked up at Carmen:  
"How did you know I would smash it?", he said with a miserable look on his face. Carmen just giggled a little as she sat herself down on a third chair by the table:  
"Oh, don't think about that… later another question will be more important to you – if I hadn't said anything, would you still have smashed it?", she said in a mysterious tone of voice and Jack's chocolate eyes grew big:  
"Ye're a meanie", he said and got back up in his chair, thinking hard about how weird this Carmen lady was. Rum wasn't to be messed around with. Obviously she didn't care much about that, which Jack did NOT like. Mick couldn't help but laugh as he watched the little scene, and Jack sent him a piercing stare.  
"Now, boys… let's get down to business", Carmen said and smacked Jack's shoulder as she discovered how he was looking down at his belt buckle.  
"Not THAT kind of business, idiot", she said and grabbed a little jar from the table. From it she poured something into her hand.  
"What business then, luv?", Jack said in his most charming voice as he looked Carmen up and down… the black gown really suited her fair skin, he noticed.  
"A certain object of your interest, yes?", Carmen said and smiled as the look on Jack's and Mick's faces clearly stated that it had dawned on them what she meant.  
"Me compass?", Jack and Mick said simultaneously, and then sent each other an annoyed glance.  
"Indeed….", Carmen said and shook her folded hands with something hidden in her palms.  
"A touch… of destiny", she almost chanted and let the contents of the folded hands hit the table top. Jack's eyebrows rose… that chant sure sounded familiar. Mick was looking at the crab claws, bones and small sticks on the table and then stared at Carmen:  
"It's… umm… stuff…", he started, but was interrupted by Carmen:  
"Ssshh!", she hushed at him as she moved her hands to and fro just above the sticks, bones and crab claws… Jack just stared… it looked like half a garbage bin to him.  
"Commodore Norrington is headed for Port Royal with your beloved compass… on a big ship… starts with a D…", Carmen said and removed her hands. Both Mick's and Jack's eyebrows rose:  
"Can we catch up?", Jack asked and put his face only inches from the things on the table, as if to decipher them. Carmen smiled:  
"Well, the Pearl IS the fastest ship in the Caribbean, no? And we better head out soon, or the wigged man will be out of range", she said and slid the small artefacts back in the jar from under Jack's nose. Both Mick and Jack got up from their chairs:  
"Yes, we must be going! Wait… we?", Jack stopped and stared at Carmen, who smiled sweetly at him:  
"Well, do you expect all this service for free? I just need a ride and you're it", she said and started to walk towards the door. Jack and Mick looked at each other – Jack then shrugged and the two of them followed the red haired lady out into the tavern. Jack couldn't help but stare at Carmen's almost naked back… that gown sure was  
something – black velvet with satin laces and bows… had to be expensive. That WOMAN sure was something. He had to admit that a part of his anatomy was stirring a bit every time he looked at her… but no, no – the infamous captain Jack Sparrow had never been and would never be vexed by a damn woman, no matter how mysterious she was or how lovely her skin OR gown was. As Carmen walked gracefully down the  
stairs, Jack's glance never strayed from her. Mick was admiring her almost shining auburn hair, which reflected the dim light in the tavern. She almost looked Danish like himself… or at least Scandinavian. He wondered where she came from… and why his heart was  
beating so hard every time he looked at her. A big fight was going on in the bar, chairs were flying through the air along with bottles and everything else throw-able' – but neither Mick nor Jack noticed anything, even though several effects were whistling past their ears. Carmen seemed to float across the wooden planks and she quickly  
reached the bar's double doors:  
"To the harbour", she said and continued out into the dawning night. Mick and Jack followed her into the muddy main street. Jack quickened his pace a little, reaching Carmen:  
"What friend of mine were ye talkin' bout, luv?", he asked and tried to focus on her slender face – but it was almost completely covered in darkness.  
"She who lives up river", was the short answer.

LIKED IT?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional character Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Jack and Mick follows Carmen to the Pearl to pursue Norrington, but can they even catch up?  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER X

Jack's mouth opened slightly:  
"Ye know Tia Dalma??", he asked dumbfounded and almost stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep up with Carmen. The slender woman, whose glance was locked on the black sails ahead, simply answered:  
"You could say we go way back, captain Sparrow" They quickly reached the docks and Carmen walked at a quick pace down one of the bridges which lead to the Pearl… Jack was falling behind again, pondering about what she had said about Tia… this was weird indeed. Mick was making some grunting sounds behind Jack – this was going a little too fast for a man his size.  
"Ahoi – who be there??", someone yelled from aboard the Pearl, and a silhouette could be seen standing by the railing. Jack waved his hand in the air even though it would be impossible for anyone to see it in the darkness:  
"It's me, Mr Gibbs… and a lovely lady who shall accompany us to Port Royal!", Jack yelled back. Mick cleared his throat from behind Jack:  
"Oh, and the whelp who stole my compass and tried to kill me", Jack added as he ran up the planks aboard the pirate ship. Carmen and Mick followed him closely and they almost ran directly into Mr Gibbs who had seemed to disappear in the black darkness of the late night.  
"Ey, watch yer step!", Gibbs burst out, but fell silent when he eyed the young lady and Mick in front of him:  
"Jack, since when do you pick up whores and mutineers?", he yelled at the captain who was already standing by the wheel. A loud smack' filled the night air followed by a loud "Auch!" from Mr Gibbs. Carmen  
placed her hands on her hips:  
"I am no whore, Mr Gibbs, I am catching a ride", she said and pierced Gibbs with her deep green eyes.  
"And I am no mutineer… or… well, not anymore", Mick added and watched as Gibbs turned his head towards Jack:  
"Jack!! You know that bringing a woman aboard a shi….", he, started, but was interrupted:  
"Brings bad luck and yada yada yada – indeed, Mr Gibbs – but LUCKILY she was the one who found out our destination", Jack said and then yelled:  
"MAN THE SAILS! COME ON, YOU COWARDLY DOGS, DAMN SCALLYWAGS!! HOISE THE ANCHOR!"  
Both Gibbs, Carmen and Mick jumped by the sudden noise – and within a few seconds the deck was one big chaos of crew men running to and fro, readying the sails and loosening knots. Soon the Pearl was on the move and a smile formed on Jack's lips as the early morning sun rays started to shimmer beyond the horizon.  
"Mr Gibbs – take the wheel", Jack said and walked over to Carmen and Mick:  
"Ye two… I just can't figure out", he said and rubbed his dirty face.  
"Come with me to me cabin", Jack said and gestured towards the captain's quarters. Mick and Carmen just nodded and walked past Mr Gibbs, who was sending them a suspicious glance as he handled the big, wooden wheel. As they entered Carmen almost started coughing from the intense stench of rum – Mick merely looked around:  
"Nice decor", he mumbled as he followed Jack to the dining table.  


"Come on and sit, luv", Jack said and Mick sat himself down – Jack just stared at him:  
"I meant HER, but ye're welcome too I guess"

Carmen couldn't help but giggle a little bit as she walked in front of the chair which Jack had pulled out for her. Carefully he shoved the chair under her and she sat herself down, the black velvet dress flowing over the seat's edges. Jack stood there, dumbfounded, for a minute… well, that's a first… pulling chairs out for ladies…', Jack thought and shook his head. He then sat himself down opposite Carmen, studying her in the growing sunlight. Her tan – or lack thereof – was perfect… her skin was like ivory, like the finest china. And her eyes were the colour of the Caribbean sea depths…  
"Ahem…", Jack said and grabbed a bottle of rum:  
"So… anyone hungry?", he asked and both Carmen and Mick nodded.  
"Too bad, no food… here", Jack said as he tossed each of them a bottle of rum. It hurt his heart a little, but they had to get SOME… euh, nutrition. Carmen glanced down at the bottle, almost in disgust:  
"You expect me to actually open this, Captain Sparrow?", she asked and wrinkled her nose a little bit. She never liked spirits that much… and rum was a vile drink.  
"Oh, sorry, luv", Jack said and snatched the bottle from her, opened it and handed it back.  
"There ye go, me lady", he said and smiled expectantly. Mick had already opened his bottle and was taking down big gulps. Carmen raised her thin, black eyebrows:  
"Thank you…", she said and studied the bottle again.  
"Let me bring out a toast! To the lovely lady!", Jack said and raised his bottle high in the air. Mick frowned and looked at Jack….  
"Oh, and the whelp!", Jack added and Mick smiled as he raised the bottle. Carmen squinted her eyes a bit, but finally she raised her bottle, clinked it against the two others, and put it to her lips – as the spicy liquid ran down her throat, it burned all the way down her stomach. Coughing she put the bottle down. Jack couldn't help but laugh:  
"Too strong for ye, luv?", he asked and watched as her ivory cheeks turned a slight pink. Carmen's eyes flickered a bit:  
"No…", she just said and put the bottle to her lips again and took down a big gulp. Her stomach seemed to turn, but she ignored it.  
"That's more like it!", Jack laughed and smacked Mick's shoulder.  
"Now tell me your stories!", he added and gulped down some more rum.

"LAND IN SIGHT!"  
Commodore Norrington immediately grabbed his spyglass and put it to his right grey bluish eye… indeed there was land – Port Royal was now in sight. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky and a smile  
spread across the commodore's lips – this time everything seemed right. He would deliver the compass, increase his rank AND marry Miss Swann… now nothing could go wrong. As he was thinking about this, his  
long, slender fingers were caressing the small black box inside his shirt.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Carmen, Mick and Jack are getting to know each other, but is Norrington is getting there first?  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER XI

"Jack!"  
Jack's closed eyelids moved a bit, but didn't open.  
"JACK!", came the booming voice again, this time right in his left ear – Jack jumped a little and turned around to smash the empty rum bottle at whoever was daring to wake him up in such an inhumane  
manner:  
"Will?", was all Jack could say as he stared at the blacksmith next to him, the bottle still raised in the air.  
"No need for that… hopefully", Will said and then leaned down, supporting his arms on the arm rests of Jack's chair:  
"Guess what – land is in sight", he said and smiled. Jack managed to  
smile along with him – he honestly thought he had left Will behind in  
Tortuga… but obviously he had gone back to the ship early in the  
morning.  
"Oh jolly", Jack said as it dawned on him what Will had said and quickly, but clumsily, he got up from his chair… then stopped and looked around:  
"Where's the lady? Oh, and the whelp?", Jack asked and stared with one eye down the neck of the rum bottle. Will clapped Jack's shoulder:  
"Don't worry, they are out on deck enjoying the sun", Will answered and watched as Jack hurried towards the double doors of the captain's quarters. The sun light hit him mercilessly and a jolt of pain waved through his skull.  
"It's noon?", Jack asked and searched the deck with his kohl-rimmed eyes – and there by the railing was the whelp and Carmen. Dammit', Jack thought… but then quickly relaxed – the lady has taste, so…', he thought and started walking down the steps.  
"Ahoi, Cap'n – indeed it's noon!", Mr Gibbs yelled from the steering wheel with a big smile on his bearded face.  
"Mornin', Mr Gibbs!", was Jack's short reply as he walked up to Mick and Carmen:  
"Say, what be ye two doing? Why didn't ye wake me up?", he asked a little annoyed and pierced Mick with his glance. Carmen turned around, the sun sparkling in her red hair:  
"Oh, you looked so sweet… we didn't want to spoil the mirage", she smiled and looked at the horizon again. Jack's mouth opened, but nothing came out… instead he was shifting his weight from one boot to the other. Mick couldn't help but giggle a little.  
"What lies have ye been fillin' her with, whelp?", Jack asked and he could actually feel his cheeks turn red… luckily he was too dirty for it to show. Mick just looked at him:  
"Are you really that full of yourself to think that's what I've been spending the lovely hours with the lady doing?", Mick said and winked at Jack. Jack's mouth dropped open again – but nothing came out.  
Luckily Carmen's face was turned towards the little spot of land in the horizon. How her hair shimmered just like sea water…  
"Here", a voice suddenly said and a spyglass was placed in Jack's hands.  
"Eh?", Jack said and looked at Will who just shook his head and pointed at the horizon:  
"Well, take a look?", Will urged on and then took a place by the railing next to Carmen. Jack bit his lower lip… then with a spastic movement put the spyglass to his right eye – oh yes, indeed it was Port Royal…  
"Hi there", Carmen said as she felt someone next to her and turned her head only to see a staggering young man dressed in a white cotton shirt and brown leather pants. Will nodded:  
"Hello, my lady… could I ask for your name?", Will asked and grabbed Carmen's hand as she offered it to him, placing a kiss on top of her knuckles. A shiver ran through Carmen, but she ignored it. Instead she studied the young man in front of her – chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, shoulder long brown hair….  


"My lady?", Will asked as she didn't answer and Carmen could feel the rush of extra blood colour her cheeks a light pink.  
"Carmen… my name is Carmen… I always thought you would look older, William Turner", she said and smiled as a perplexed look spread on Will's handsome face.  
"Oh, Jack told you about me?", Will asked, almost looking proud, but Carmen shook her head:  
"No, dear… you're one of the destined ones… just as the two gentlemen here", she said and poked Mick in the rib, making him utter a weird noise – then she poked Jack, almost making him drop his spyglass.  
"Aye, ye out of yer mind?", Jack muttered and Will couldn't help but laugh.  
"No, really… how do you know me?", Will asked and frowned as Carmen almost looked hurt:  
"I told you… ", she said and looked at the horizon again.  
"Yeah, she's some sort of witchy damsel – she even made Jackie smash a bottle of rum!", Mick said to Will, who looked completely and utterly confused.  
"Jackie?", Jack said and shook his head…. Only three nautical miles to Port Royal… and there she was, the Dauntless, making port.  
"READY TO MAKE PORT! HURRY UP, SCALLYWAGS!", Jack yelled, making both Mick and Will jump in surprise. Suddenly all of the crewmen were on deck, some ready by the anchor and some managing the sails.  
"Mr Gibbs – head straight for the cliff by the bay!", Jack ordered. It was best if no one saw them… and the cliff was the perfect hiding spot. Close, yet so far', Jack thought, just as a loud BOOM sounded under the waterline. Immediately there was panic on deck.  
"The Kraken!", Jack mumbled…..  
"EVERYBODY TO THE BOATS!", he yelled.

There was a lot of noise and activity aboard the Dauntless as she slowly glided into the port. Commodore Norrington smiled as he took out the little box and looked at it… his future was secured, and he immediately yelled to an errand boy on the bridge:  
"Inform the governor that Commodore Norrington has returned with success!"  
He then tossed a shilling to the boy, who immediately started running towards the big mansion on top of the hill.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters  
Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Norrington has made port and the Pearl is gaining... but so  
is the Kraken...  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER XII

Norrington raised an eyebrow as he heard a weird noise, seemingly coming from below the water line. However he didn't think about it further as the anchor was thrown out and the Dauntless came to a slow  
hold. As the men worked on the small bridge leading to the port, Norrington sighed out loud:  
"He's definitely the worst pirate I've ever seen"

Just behind the cliffs by the bay the Black Pearl came to a screeching hold as the anchor was thrown out in all haste, and no one even bothered to lower the rowing boats into the water – no, they used their swords and knives to simply cut the ropes, making the boats fall into the water from the Pearl's railing. Jack was running to and fro, waving his hand back and forth as if he could shake off the black spot. Mick was holding his head in his hands:  
"Not again...", he just mumbled and turned to Carmen:  
"Better get in the boat… sooner than later", he said and reached out a hand to help her climb over the railing. Couldn't be easy in that huge gown. Carmen just sent him a bittersweet smile:  
"I can manage", she said and suddenly jumped onto the railing from the deck as some sort of cat – both Mick and Will stared at her in awe.  
"How did you…?", Will started, but was interrupted by Carmen:  
"In the boats! Now!", she yelled as she leaped off the railing and dived into the shimmering crystal blue water with a tiny splash. Seconds later she emerged above the waterline only a meter or so from one of the boats – within a few seconds she was sitting by the ores. Mick and Will stared at each other, perplexed… Mick tried to come up with a word which would suit her… enchanting', he just thought as he stared at her wet, red hair which had now turned a darker colour.  
"Abandon ship!", Jack screamed as he again desperately shook his hand wildly – however he soon realized that it was to no avail and he ran for the railing, simply diving over it. A loud splash sounded when he hit the water, accompanied by a small grin from Carmen. Suddenly a loud sound came from the back of the ship – Mick and Will spun around to see a large jet of water shoot into the air.  
"It's here", Will whispered as he grabbed a hold of the railing and swung himself over and into the water – Mick followed. Quickly they were in the boats and Mick and Will were rowing like crazy towards the bay and the port. Jack was in the boat with Carmen and Gibbs, rowing frantically as he stared at her:  
"Will it get me?", he asked but Carmen merely smiled, giving him no answer. Jack was heaving for air as he worked the ores, speeding past Will and Mick, who had Pintel and Ragetti in their boat, making it heavier.  
"We're dead, we're dead, Davy Jones will get us, I say!", Ragetti whimpered, and pointed to something behind the Pearl – huge tentacles was searching the ship, leaving purple slime up and down the sides of  
the magnificent ship. However the squid arms quickly retreated to below the water…  
"It's coming for us! The Kraken…!", Pintel howled, only to shut up as Ragetti smacked him with a flat hand.  
"No more quarrelling!", Mick hissed as he tried to pick up speed…  
"You hit me…!", Pintel complained as he rubbed his cheek. Ragetti rolled his eyes:  
"Of course I did, cause you're a twat!", he hissed. Pintel stared at him:  
"No, you're the twat!", he yelled, which made Ragetti grab his throat and shake him.  
"Stop it you two!", Will yelled:  
"Start paddling!", he added as he pulled hard on the ores. Ragetti and Pintel just looked at him:  
"With what?", Ragetti asked and looked around in the boat for ores. Will sighed:  


"With your hands, use your hands!", he said. Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other:  
"What if the Kraken bites them off?", Pintel asked and was again smacked by Ragetti:  
"Then you'll be known as Pintel-no-hands, ok?!", he hissed and started paddling – Pintel reluctantly did the same. Now they had reached the bay and the port was in sight… a few yards in front of them were Jack, Gibbs and Carmen and behind them was several boats filled with panicky crewmembers. In the nick of time the two first boats made it to the quiet side of the port, next to the cliffs… Jack grabbed Carmen's hand and lifted her onto the bridge. Gibbs followed:  
"I told you women bring bad luck", he just mumbled. A few seconds later Mick and Will's boat made port and all four of them jumped up on the bridge, looking back at the boats which…. Had followed them?  
The sea had fallen completely silent… and no boats were in sight.  
"Oh my god…", Will whispered and lowered his glance. Jack took off his hat and placed it on his chest:  
"Good riddance, mates", he said and looked at Carmen:  
"Ye knew this, didn't you?", he asked.  
"Yes. Yes, I did", she replied and Jack put the hat back on his dreadlocked head with an irritated movement:  
"Ye could have told me!", he said and fell silent as he eyed the Dauntless on the other side of the big port. Carmen merely put her hands on her slender waist:  
"Why should I have? You couldn't have changed anything anyway!", she said and started walking towards the beach. Jack hissed something incoherent and spun around, following Carmen. Mr Gibbs placed a hand  
on Will's shoulder and they turned around and followed along with Mick.

Norrington was walking towards the fort where he knew the Governor and Elizabeth would meet him. Behind him walked several crewmembers, just for safety. You never knew. Norrington imagined himself delivering the compass to Governor Swann and what the governor would say… Will you do me the honour of marrying my daughter?', Norrington thought with a smile on his lips. And indeed he would! She was a fine young woman. He only hoped that she had gotten over that stupid blacksmith…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANK  
YOU!

COPYRIGHT 2008


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything except the fictional characters  
Mick and Carmen.  
TEASER: Safely on land in Port Royal the compass is almost out of sight... what will happen next?  
WARNING: Rated PG13  
GENRE: Humour/drama

The Hunt For The Compass CHAPTER XIII

"I can't believe what just happened…", was all Jack could say as he stood there on the small wooden bridge, just staring at the crystal blue water, which had left no trace of the rest of the crew.  
"You feel guilty, don't you, Sparrow?", Carmen asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack squinted a little:  
"Captain… Sparrow…", was all he had to say. He felt this weird knot in his stomach, but he couldn't quite determine what it was. Definitely something new… maybe it WAS quilt? With a slow motion he lifted up his hand and stared at the black circle on the skin of his palm. `Damn you, Davy Jones', he thought and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, Jack – but we have to get moving!", Will said and watched as Jack opened his chocolate brown eyes – was that a tear???  
"Yes, of course… to the fort! And make it quiet!", Jack said trying to sound unaffected. But he had to admit that he had to blink a few times in order for that one damn tear not to roll down his cheek.  
"Yes Cap'n!", everyone said quietly and started walking down the bridge. Everyone was sneaking their way forward, hiding behind barrels of herring, nets and whatever obstacles they could find in their path. Soon they were slowly advancing down a muddy alley towards the fort, staying away from the main roads. Soon the fort was in sight and from afar they could hear the sounds of trumpets. 

Norrington was proudly walking up the steps to the magnificent fort. His crewmembers had fallen behind on his orders… he didn't like to be seen with simple men. Instead he would like the Royal Navy's men to  
accompany him, but of course they had no idea of his whereabouts at this time. The trumpet fanfare could be heard from the top of the fort, so clearly the governor – and Miss Swann – was already there.  
Norrington turned a corner – he was only a few yards from the opening to the fort's square now.

Jack and the rest of the crew was making their way forward slowly…. Several uniformed men of the Royal Navy were walking about, seemingly everywhere. So their progress was slow. But finally they reached an  
unguarded entrance to the fort, where they carefully snuck their way in. The high steps led upwards, and Jack motioned for everyone to follow him. The hideous trumpets were starting to annoy Jack's ears,  
but that's how it always was in Port Royal. Suddenly Jack caught a glimpse of something in front of him just as he rounded a corner – it was Norrington! The wig was unmistakeable. Jack heart was pounding so  
loud that he was sure Norrington would hear it… and as quickly as possible Jack tiptoed forwards and reached out his hand to grab Norrington's shirt – but just a few inches before he could grab a hold of the fabric, the light from the entrance to the fort's square lit up everything. Jack quickly retreated into the shadows and bit his lip hard as he watched Norrington slip out into the square. He had almost had him!! `Bugger', Jack thought as he turned around and watched the crew:  
"Now we have to think of a plan… way too many red coats out there…", Jack whispered but was interrupted:  
"I will do it", Will said and Jack noticed how Will's gaze was fixed on something in the square behind him. It quickly dawned on Jack.  
"Oh, the little miss…. How honourable of ye, but I think we will need…", jack started but again interrupted:  
"Let him do it", Carmen said and placed a hand on Will's shoulder:  
"It's our best option. Trust me", she said and smiled her brilliant white smile. Again Jack's knees seemed to turn to jelly.  
"Aye… well, go then. But don't do anything stupid", Jack said and waved Will off. Carefully Will corrected his sword by the belt and to everyone's surprise, he just walked straight out the entrance and walking into the square. 

Norrington nodded when he met the governor's glance and smiled when he eyed Elizabeth, who was just staring at the tiles. She didn't look particularly happy… well, he would MAKE her happy, no doubt about it.  
It was a fine match.  
"Good day, Commodore Norrington", the governor said as he greeted the wigged man by a handshake.  
"Good day, governor… Miss Swann", Norrington said and smiled as he placed himself in between the governor and Miss Swann. She was looking lovely – as always – in a golden gown with lovely broideries  
sown onto it in elaborate detail. It really complimented her blonde hair…  
"So… let me see it, commodore", the Governor said, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek from Elizabeth. Both men jumped a little.  
"Will!!!", Elizabeth burst out as she saw him walking towards her on the square – was this a mirage??? She just couldn't believe it. Immediately she started running towards him – but Norrington grabbed a hold of her arm.  
"That… wouldn't be appropriate…", he started, but Elizabeth sent him a poisonous stare as she jerked her arm out of his grasp:  
"YOU are not appropriate… commodore", she said and continued towards Will.  
"Elizabeth!", was all the governor could say. Quickly Will and Elizabeth were entwined in a passionate embrace in the middle of the square for all to see. The governor was rubbing his forehead as if he had suddenly gotten the worst of headaches. The commodore was just staring perplexed at the two lovers in front of him… this hadn't been a part of his plan. Why did that jerk have to show up now?? Wait… if  
Turner was here… then so was the Pearl.  
"Men! Search every inch of this fort and the harbour! Pirates are amongst us!", Norrington yelled and immediately all of the red coats started running to and fro. Will threw a discrete glance at the entrance which lay in the shadows – but Jack and the crew were already gone. It was up to him now. Finally Will and Elizabeth broke the embrace and stared at each other:  
"Oh, Will – I cannot believe that you are here!", Elizabeth almost gasped with a big smile on her face. Will smiled:  
"I'm here… and it is lovely to see you… I have missed you so much!", Will said and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew big.

"William Turner!", a voice suddenly boomed and both Elizabeth and Will spun around – it was of course none other than Norrington. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other – and then walked up to the  
commodore and her father.  
"How dare you?", the commodore said and eyed Will up and down with disgust.  
"Oh, I am truly sorry, commodore. I know it wasn't in my place… please excuse me", Will said and turned around, headed for the shadowy entrance. For a moment Norrington looked completely confused… what was this now??? No, he couldn't let a pirate get away no matter how honourable his behaviour may or may not be. Norrington was just about to open his mouth to yell out another command, when a pair of soft hands suddenly grabbed his jaws and turned his head – Norrington stared directly into the beautiful eyes of Elizabeth.  
"I am sorry about that… I did not mean to offend you…", Elizabeth said and watched as a little twitch spread from the commodore's right eye.  
"You didn't offend me, dear… I….", Norrington started, but suddenly Elizabeth's hand was on his chest:  
"Don't worry… I'm sure you will take good care of me…", Elizabeth said as she suddenly pulled him in and placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. She could feel how eager his tongue was to enter her mouth and reluctantly she let him. Finally they broke the kiss and the commodore stared at her with a big smile:  
"I knew you had better taste than a mere blacksmith", he said and the governor was quietly clapping his hands. Elizabeth tilted her head a bit backwards and stared at Norrington with a passionate stare:  
"Of course… it is a fine match, commodore…", she said, but suddenly supported herself on the fort's wall.  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong??", both her father and the commodore burst out. Elizabeth looked up at them:  
"It's… it's the heat… I have to get some shadow…", she said and looked as if she was about to pass out.  
"I'll go with you!", The commodore said, but Elizabeth shook her head:  
"No, the ceremony… just stay here and finish, I will be waiting for you", she said and Norrington reluctantly nodded as Elizabeth stumbled towards the shadowy exit. The commodore's glance followed her – she could feel it making chills run down her spine. She jumped a little as all of the trumpets suddenly made a loud fanfare and the soldiers smacked their foot down at the same time – it sounded like a thunder rumble. Finally Elizabeth reached the exit and slowly retreated further and further into the shadows.  
"My dear citizens!! I, the governor of Port Royal, proudly present Commodore Norrington – who is now granted with the title of Captain of the East India Trading Company! He has earned it!", The governor  
yelled across the square, which was met with a loud applause.  
"Also he has earned my daughter's hand in marriage! The wedding will be tomorrow at noon!"  
An ear deafening applause spread throughout the square. The governor now turned to Norrington:  
"Let me see it", he asked and reached out his hand.  
"Of course, governor… pops", The commodore smiled and reached inside his shirt – he immediately paled. Feverishly his hand rummaged about inside his shirt - but there was nothing!!!  
"Commodore?", the governor said and Norrington looked at him:  
"She stole it"  
"What???", the governor said.  
"Elizabeth… she fooled me!", Norrington said and immediately looked towards the shadows – no one was there. She had teamed up with the pirate blacksmith! Norrington couldn't believe it….  
"MEN!!! Search under every rock in this city to find William Turner and Elizabeth Swann – she is not to be harmed!", he yelled and all of the red coats immediately scattered and ran.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER???? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!  
THANX!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Elizabeth was feverishly running down the narrow steps on the staircase, which seemed to go on forever. The cool of the shadows only contributed to the chills running down her spine. She had all too well heard Norrington's command… Where was Will?? He had to be here somewhere?! Her heart was pounding as she ran down the steps in the spiral staircase – and every time she passed one of the many open passages in the stone wall, she expected to run into a Royal Navy soldier. Suddenly something grabbed a hold of her shoulder in the shadows, and she let out a shocked shriek – but her mouth was covered by a hand. Kicking desperately in the big gown, she was pulled into a passage.

"Ssshhh! It's me, it's me, Will!!", a voice behind her suddenly whispered and Elizabeth felt how her hammering heart calmed down. Small pearls of sweat had formed on her forehead, and she turned around to face Will in the dim light:

"Will!! You scared me so much!", she said and hugged him tight. She couldn't believe that he was actually here, and that she was with him… Hopefully this wasn't just a dream. Will hugged her back, but quickly broke the embrace:

"Elizabeth, we have to go! Follow me", Will said and started running further into the stone passageway – Elizabeth followed and soon light started to sparkle on the stone walls. All she could see in front of her now was Will's silhouette – and suddenly the bright light of day hit her square in the face as they made it out of the fort's stone wall. As her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the sudden light, she felt Will's hand grab a hold of hers. Involuntarily a smile decorated her beautiful face. Her vision had finally adjusted to the light and now she could see that they were in a small, dusty street with sheds on each side. Had she even been here before?? Will pulled her into a garden between the sheds, rather fast and roughly – and she was just about to say something, when three Royal Navy soldiers scurried past them, planting their boots where Will and Elizabeth had just been standing. Swallowing she looked at Will:

"How do we escape??", she whispered, but Will cupped her face with his hands, making her turn towards him:

"Elizabeth… Are you sure, you want to do this? Norrington said that you will not be harmed…", Will started, but Elizabeth interrupted him:

"I am certain", she said as she looked Will deep in the eyes. He almost looked sad.

"But you will be outlawed…", Will began again, and this time Elizabeth placed a kiss on his lips:

"I would rather be outlawed than marry Norrington!", she said under her breath. Will tightened his grip around her slender hand and sent her a smile. He felt guilty… This was all his fault. He had made her… Suddenly they could hear a rumble of boots hitting the ground in a quick pace, and Will pulled Elizabeth further behind the shed.

"We must go!", Will whispered and hand in hand they started towards the harbor, running in between the sheds like hunted rats.

"Do you even know where we are going?", Elizabeth panted lightly and Will nodded. The tall, pricking grass was cutting Elizabeth's vulnerable skin on her shins as they ran, but she didn't pay much attention to it. In the distance she could hear the alarms, and she couldn't help but think of her father. Could she just abandon him like this?? But… If she went back she would either be hanged or be forced to marry the Commodore. She had no choice. Soon they reached the beach, where several ships, including the Dauntless, were anchored. They were standing just by the last shed… and she noticed how Will was looking to and fro, as if he was trying to spot something.

"Will? Where are we going?", Elizabeth asked nervously. Will swallowed and looked at her:

"They must be here!", he said and looked again. Elizabeth frowned a bit:

"You mean… Jack is here?", Elizabeth asked and Will nodded, as he was catching his breath. Elizabeth smiled a little – she hadn't seen Jack and Mr Gibbs in ages. But they couldn't stay here by the shed… they would get caught. Where to go??

"Aye!", someone suddenly whispered just next to them, and both Will and Elizabeth jumped in shock and Will immediately had his sword drawn.

"Eh… mind removing that?", Mr Gibbs asked nervously as he almost went cross-eyed by looking at the sword tip under his chin. Will let out a relieved gasp as he lowered the sword. It felt like his heart had jumped up in his throat.

"Mr Gibbs!", Elizabeth whispered enthusiastically and hugged the old man. Mr Gibbs smiled and hugged her back. Will had put the sword back in his belt and now looked back at the harbor in front of them:

"Mr Gibbs, where is Jack??", he asked and frowned a bit when Gibbs winked at him. He then put himself next to the confused Will and pointed at something in the harbour… Will's gaze followed the invisible line of Gibbs' index finger. He was pointing at… The Dauntless?? Will looked at Gibbs, but he pointed again and Will looked once more – and there, just above the railing of the Dauntless, was a dreadlocked head wrapped in a bandana. A smile appeared on Will's face.

"Jack!", he whispered under his breath.

"Aye… We must hurry, before the red coats figure out that we've taken the ship!", Gibbs said and waved at Elizabeth and Will to follow him. They quickly made it to the cliffs, where they waded out into the water. They couldn't use any of the bridges or gangways without being seen, so they had to take this a little more uncomfortable route. Soon it was getting deep and they started swimming… Will was holding on to Elizabeth, because her gown was getting so heavy with water that she almost couldn't stay above the surface. Before they knew it they were hiding behind the Dauntless… and there was Jack looking down on them:

"Do ye have it??", he asked, while Will was struggling with keeping Elizabeth from sinking.

"Jack! Rope!", Will managed to say before he gulped down two mouthfuls of salty seawater. Jack nodded and slowly lowered a rope down for them to hold on to. Will couldn't help but cough a little – luckily no red coats heard him, even though they were running to and fro on the beach and some on the bridges, casting their glances on every ship.

"We can't pull ye up, ye have to climb", Jack said as he looked over his shoulder. If they started to pull the three of them out of the water, they would definitely be spotted from the bridges.

"But Elizabeth??", Will asked as he was struggling more and more to keep her above water. She had no chance of climbing in that soaked gown. Jack looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him:

"OH… Well, I don't have a dress, but I sure have a pair of pants and a shirt – I think it would look good on her too!", Jack said and disappeared behind the railing. Will managed to look at Elizabeth who merely nodded. She wasn't happy with this, but rather half-naked than drowned. Carefully Will reached around her and started to loosen all of the straps, buttons and laces on the golden gown. And after approximately thirty seconds, the corset and the gown slid off and started floating away. Now Elizabeth could swim on her own, and Will quickly handed her the rope, and she started climbing. Soon Will and Mr Gibbs followed. As Elizabeth managed to stick her head just above the railing Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes were no more than three inches from her face:

"'Ello, luv", Jack merely said and smirked as he watched Elizabeth's surprised expression.

"Jack…", Elizabeth smiled and reached out her hand, which Jack grabbed and started pulling. With a rather wet 'splash' she landed on the deck and Jack immediately put his finger to his lips – as if he could annul the sound.

"Sorry!", Elizabeth whispered and just managed to stop herself from shrieking, when she looked to the side only to see a weird-looking red-haired man staring at her.

"Hello", Mick said as his glance, kind of involuntarily, slid down Elizabeth's see-through white undergarment with a weird black bulge in it. Automatically she covered her breasts with her crossed arms and sent the stranger a stern look.

"Are you alright?", Will's voice said, and Elizabeth's head snapped to the side to see Will, who sat on the deck next to her along with Mr Gibbs. She hadn't heard a sound. Smiling she grabbed Will's hand:

"Yes, I am alr…", she started, but was interrupted by Jack's eager voice:

"Do ye have it???", he asked and looked Elizabeth up and down. Without noticing Jack swallowed just by the sight of her staggeringly beautiful body, which was pretty visible in the soaked undergarment. Elizabeth refused to move her arms, exposing herself:

"Yes, I do", she just said, and Jack did a sitting dance, almost spastically waving his arms to and fro, but still below the line of the railing. With a big smile and a renewed glow in his eyes he looked at Elizabeth again:

"Well, gimme!", he said but loosened up on his smile a bit when she sent him a firm stare:

"Dry clothes… then the compass", she said and watched how Jack blinked his eyes in irritation. No one noticed how Mick was staring at Elizabeth's crossed arms… How was he going to get that damn compass from Elizabeth or Jack? First enemies, then friends, now enemies again – this was getting frustrating. The alarms were still ringing like crazy in the background, and Will looked at Jack:

"How on earth did you get the Dauntless??", he asked and Jack rolled his eyes:

"PIRATE!", Jack just said and waved at Mr Gibbs, who whispered:

"How are we even going to get out of here?", the old man asked and looked his captain up and down. Pintel and Ragetti were also just staring at Jack along with Elizabeth and Will.

"That's easy", a female voice suddenly said and everyone jumped, looking to the right – only to see Carmen stick her head out from behind the Captain's cabin.

"Do tell, dearie", Jack said and Carmen sent him a bone-melting smile.

"Who are you?", Elizabeth asked, but Jack hushed her, which caused her to pout her lips a bit in irritation. Carmen shoved herself forwards on the planks and joined the group of refugees on the deck, smiling at each one of them.

"Let's just say that I have an old friend doing us a favor", she said and looked up into the sky. Everyone besides her looked rather confused and also looked up. What was she talking about?? But everyone's eyes started to widen, as the clouds suddenly seemed to gather above the harbor. Swirling blue-grey clouds formed just above the beach and suddenly a bright, flashing light exploded along with the sound of intense, rumbling thunder. Everyone besides Carmen ducked instinctively as a lightning exploded into the water just by the side of the Dauntless, burning the thick chain to the anchor into a smoldering masse, dripping into the water with loud, sizzling sounds.

"Jack, what is going on??!", Will asked almost frantically as he sheltered Elizabeth with his arms. But Jack merely shrugged:

"No idea, mate", he just said, and continued:

"But it seems the winds are in our favor", he added as he felt how the ship was tugging on its ropes. Again several lightning bolts exploded into the water, erasing every trace of the ropes which tied the Dauntless to the bridge. From below there was apparently something that resembled panic. They could hear a lot of yelling and running, as the soldiers were escaping from the furious thunderstorm. Jack dared to peek over the railing – and indeed, all of the red coats were running towards the fort, lightning chasing them. Frowning Jack stood back up and raised his arms, looking baffled at Carmen:

"Whatever ye did, ye did it good, luv", he said and Carmen managed to smile, just before Jack roared:

"HOIST THE SAILS, DAMN SCALLYWAGS!!!!"

Everyone besides Elizabeth, who was still trying to cover herself, immediately manned the stations and soon the white sails of the Dauntless caught the howling winds and almost stormed out of the harbor with big splashes as the hull forced itself through the water. And before they knew it they were out on the sea, Port Royal only a spit of land in the horizon – and as quickly as it had come the thunderstorm wore off.

"Witchcraft, I tells ye", Mr Gibbs said to Jack, who was standing behind the wheel.

"Maybe… maybe not, but it was definitely useful witchcraft", Jack answered, and continued:

"Gibbs, take the wheel!", he said and squatted down in front of Elizabeth just as Will joined them. Jack almost gracefully reached out his hand:

"Please come with me, me lady – dry clothes equals compass, and I kinda need said compass in order to steer us in the right direction, if ye catch me drift?", Jack said and Elizabeth smirked as she grabbed his hand and scurried off into the Captain's quarters. Just as they passed Mr Gibbs Jack whispered in his ear:

"Stay to the shallows, ey?"

Will was left behind tying knots, but he couldn't stop thinking. He just couldn't grasp what had just happened to the sky… no one could. Except Carmen. And Will was eager to find out. As he was pondering he didn't even notice how Carmen's glance was glued onto his body from behind a corner.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

As Will was tying the last knot which held one of the big white sails, he was still pondering about the weird sky phenomenon that he had just witnessed. It had to be witchcraft… But how?? Tightening the knot, Will turned to see if Elizabeth and Jack were done exchanging clothes and compass, but right in the middle of his field of vision was Carmen's face.

"WHOAH!", Will burst out and jumped a little. He hadn't heard her coming at all. Carmen's full lips smiled:

"Easy there. I won't hurt you", she giggled as she stared at the staggeringly handsome young man. Will smiled back a little nervously:

"I didn't hear you…", he just said as he started wondering why Carmen was staring at him in this weird way.

"How did you…", Will started, but was interrupted:

"Do the thing with the skies? Oh, that's easy – I didn't", Carmen said and smiled a mysterious smile. Will squinted his eyes a bit:

"But you DID have something to do with it, right?", he asked and watched as Carmen placed her underarms on the railing and looked down at the shallow, white sea bottom.

"Yes, I did, William… and it wasn't for free, I can tell you that much", she said as she circled one of her long fingernails against the skin of one of her arms. Will felt puzzled:

"What do you mean? What was the price?", he asked concerned and looked at her.

"Think of it more as a… deposit… a debt yet to be paid", she said and sent him a smile. Will shook his head in confusion, but then something suddenly dawned on him:

"Didn't you say that you wanted a lift to Port Royal??", he asked. Carmen merely smiled:

"Yes?", she just said. Will looked back at her:

"But now you are leaving Port Royal…??", he said and started to get a bit of an uneasy feeling about this Carmen character. Or maybe it was just because he simply couldn't figure her out?

"You are very observant, William", she said sarcastically and sent him a smile at the same time. Although she could see the hesitating look in Will's eyes:

"Maybe I changed my mind… Have you ever considered that I might have wanted to go on a cruise? Feel the splashes of the sea and hear the howling of the winds and such?", she asked and smiled her most innocent smile. Will looked at her for a moment and then shrugged:

"I… guess….", he started, but was yet again interrupted:

"Good then", Carmen said and turned around, walking to the stern, away from Will. Will blinked his eyes a few times, then shook it off and started tightening the knots again.

As all of the crew was busy doing their thing, no one had noticed Mick, who was sitting by the railing all alone. He was rubbing his face, deep in thoughts – he had failed yet again… how was he ever going to get that compass??? He had had the opportunity so many times now, and still he had nothing to show for it. He felt lousy, to say the least. That Sparrow fellow sure was the best pirate he had ever seen. Now Mick had to come up with a new plan…. Sighing he got up and started walking to and fro on the deck. What if he snatched it while Jack was sleeping? No, that one he HAD tested already… what if he beat Jack in an honest sword duel? No, couldn't be done…. Besides a pirate never kept his word… Maybe if he sedated Jack somehow, so he had time to escape…??? No, he would be intercepted by the crew…. What if he teamed up with Jack and became a pirate instead of a bootlicking henchman??

"WHOAH!", Mick burst out, making all of the surrounding crew mates look at him with a confused look. Why on earth had he had that insane thought??? Mick pondered… Perhaps because it was the only possible one?? If you can't beat them, join them, right?? Finally his aching head stopped its speculations… and a smile appeared on his lips. He wanted to talk to Jack, and almost ran up the stairs to the captain's quarters. On his way he stopped for a second, looking down on all of the crew men who were just staring perplexed at him:

"A pirate's life for me!!", Mick just sang in his thick Scandinavian accent, and continued up the steps. The crew just shook their heads and wondered if the red-haired man might have got a sunburn.

As Mick opened the double doors to the cabin, the first thing he saw was Elizabeth reaching out her arm towards Jack with the little, black compass in her hand. For a second his glance was glued to the little box, but then he shook off the thought – more easily than he thought possible. Both Jack and Elizabeth froze in surprise as they looked at Mick:

"Ye still can't have it, mate", Jack said as he snatched the compass out of Elizabeth's slender hand. Mick just smiled:

"Maybe I don't want it", he said and looked at Elizabeth, who, surprisingly enough, looked just as beautiful in men's trousers and a white cotton shirt. Jack tilted his head a bit:

"And when exactly did ye change yer mind about the whole mutiny thing?", Jack asked sarcastically as he stuffed the compass down his shirt.

"Right about now actually…", Mick answered and noticed an open rum bottle on the little table in the cabin. Jack followed his glance with his kohl-rimmed eyes:

"Can't have", he said as a spoiled child who wants all of his toys for himself. Mick sighed as he took a step closer:

"Look, I have decided to join you… become an honest pirate…. I mean, a pirate…. And I would like to toast on it… that is if you and your crew want me. Captain", Mick said and smiled. Jack blinked confused – this he definitely hadn't expected. Raising a finger in the air with his usual spastic movement, Jack looked Mick closely up and down:

"Oh really…?", he said, still not convinced. This could just be another trick. Elizabeth was looking at the two of them, rather perplexed:

"Jack!", she said and nodded towards what she considered a vile drink on the table.

"Toast with him", she said and walked up to Mick:

"I don't know what is going on between you and Jack… but if you betray him like you obviously did last, I will be the first to fire a bullet", she said and looked at Mick seriously. Jack's eyebrows shot up. He had never been backed up by Elizabeth like this before.

"Yes, she will!", Jack burst out, but looked down a bit when Elizabeth spun around and sent him a piercing stare. Mick nodded and reached out his hand towards Jack:

"I accept the… threat. Do we have an accord?", he asked and looked at the captain. Jack narrowed his dark eyes a bit, then swiftly grabbed the rum bottle – but didn't drink from it. Instead he placed it in Mick's hand and pulled out another rum bottle from a drawer under the table, holding it out towards Mick after popping the cork:

"Don't make me look naïve, mate", he said and then smiled, clinking his bottle against Mick's:

"We have an accord!", Jack said and both Mick and Jack put their lips to the bottles and drank. Mick suppressed a cough and smiled at Jack:

"Thanks, Captain", he said and then looked at Elizabeth who was just standing there, watching them with a smile. She looked wonderful….

"What are ye waiting for, ye damn scallywag?! Ye think it's a bed of roses here?! GET TO WORK!!!", Jack suddenly roared, making Mick jump a little, but immediately he responded:

"Aye, Captain!!", and scurried out onto the deck. Elizabeth sent Jack a smile:

"That wasn't so hard, was it?? Now let's go", she said and they walked out on the deck.

Just as Will looked up from the knots, he saw Mick running down the stairs with a big smile on his pale face. The red haired man immediately ran up to Will, who backed away just a little to imply that they absolutely weren't best friends.

"Hello, mate!", Mick burst out, making Will frown. Then Mick stared at Will's knots on the line which was holding one of the sails - then looked at Will again:

"Those could be tighter, ye know", he smiled and grabbed a hold of the first knot, tightening it even more than Will had thought possible. What was up with this guy??

"Look, you might be stronger than me, but...", Will started, but was interrupted by Mick:

"No doubt that ye could beat me in a sword duel though!", Mick grinned. Will was just staring perplexed at the Viking guy, who seemed to be affected with some sort of bipolar disorder, just as Jack and Elizabeth came out of the captain's quarters. Will's face shone in a big smile as he saw Elizabeth - as did Mick's - but no one noticed.

"Elizabeth!", Will said as he hugged her tight, not feeling the jealous stare from Mick behind him. Elizabeth looked up at Will smiling her irresistible, innocent smile:

"Will, I have missed you so much!", she said and hugged him even tighter. From behind a corner a glance was fixed on them... Carmen was squatting down, leaning her back against the wall of the back of the captain's quarters. Massaging her temples she closed her eyes - she was really trying to focus. How was she going to accomplish this?? She had some thinking to do, that was for sure. The witchcraft hadn't been for free, just as she had told the lovely Will... Now she just had to deliver.

"Carmen??", someone suddenly yelled, and Carmen's eyes immediately shot open and she stood back up. It was Jack, of course. Gracefully Carmen turned the corner and walked up to the little group standing by the railing. She could easily feel how Jack's glance desperately tried to penetrate her clothing - maybe this could be an important asset in her yet-to-be-completed plan??

Will leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear:

"The Viking seems to have gone crazy and...", he started, but Jack suddenly burst out:

"EVERYBODY!!!! I would like to welcome our... friend... Well, our new crew member, Mr Krist...! Ye can call him Viking though! He is now a part of this crew and will be treated thereafter. Welcome to life at sea, whelp!", Jack yelled and clapped Mick on the shoulder. Everybody's eyebrows rose in confusion:

"But he is a mutineer, Jack!!", Mr Gibbs whispered under his breath while Will stared at Jack, utterly perplexed.

"He might HAVE been, indeed... BUT if history is to repeat itself, Miss Swann WILL borrow yer pistol, Mr Gibbs", Jack smirked just as Elizabeth smacked him in the side with an elbow.

"Jack, you know you cannot trust this man!", Will said, but Jack merely shrugged as he turned around to return to his chambers, leaving Mick behind with only ONE ally - Miss Swann. Silence fell on deck. Deafening silence. Everybody's eyes were on Mick, besides Carmen's... she seemed to be studying something far away in the horizon… which was just water, by the way. Mick swallowed.

"Me and the Captain have an accord! I swear I will NOT betray anyone anymore! Ye have to trust me!", Mick yelled across the deck.

"Trust is not something you get, it is something you earn", Will said under his breath and started working on the knots again. Mick just nodded and stole yet another glance of the beautiful Elizabeth... how he wished he could be in Will's shoes...

Carmen was leaning against the railing, looking out on the sea. She had so many theories about how to accomplish what was expected of her, that her head felt clouded. But one thing was for sure... She wanted him. More than anything. And she WAS going to get what she wanted… as always.


End file.
